Blazing a trail to glory
by Something Smells Like Salmon
Summary: Summary: On Ash's quest to be the Sinnoh league winner, the group meet a ten year old boy with a REALLY hot temper. Soon enough, he starts to travel with them on their journey for a while, then it's all downhill from there. Get ready for some awesome battles and a whole lot of Pokemon. Summary could be better but I'm not good at 'em!


A/N: HEYO! It's me, SSS, and if you read my Rival Destinies fic, then this how Ash, Dawn (and Brock) know my OC! Disclaimer: I wish I did, but sadly I don't own Pokemon. NOW READ! Or the lolcat will get you! (They're part of my army.)

Chapter 1: Trouble in the noodle shop

"Wow, I can't believe I finally got my fifth badge!" Ash exclaimed, looking at his badges.

"And next is the Solaceon town ribbon!" Dawn said, just as excited.

Suddenly, Ash's stomach growled.

"Uh-oh, looks like we better take a lunch break,"Ash said, a little embarrassed.

-Minutes later-

The three hadn't even started to eat when they saw this kid talk to a hooded figure.

"Hey, could we have a battle?" The kid asked sheepishly.

"You, against me? I'm sorry, do you want to be hero of the town? Good luck! Go away!" the hooded figure said, not even glancing at the boy. Then the hooded figure muttered under his breath, "Loser."

The boy ran off, sobbing. Ash sat up and walked to the hooded figure.

"Hey! You shouldn't be like that, 'cause he might be strong enough!" Ash exclaimed angrily.

"Alright, alright. No need to get angry about it. Hey kid come outside and let's have a battle,"the hooded figure said.

"Really?!" the boy exclaimed.

-Outside-

"The battle be one on one, no switches are allowed, battle begin!" Brock said.

"Um, Grotle let's ... win this!" the boy said, releasing his Pokemon.

"Gabite, lets make this quick!" the hooded figure said, throwing a Pokeball.

"Gabite, use Dragon Pulse!" the hooded figure said.

A ball of dragon energy eminated from Gabite's mouth and flew to Grotle. It exploded, injuring the Grove Pokemon.

"Hang in there Grotle and use Razor Leaf!"

Razor sharp leaves emerged from the bushes on Grotle's back and launched at Gabite. Gabite then jumped up without orders and flew at Grotle, dodging all the leaves.

"Now Gabite, use Dragon Claw!" the hooded figure said.

Gabite launched at Grotle quickly and then clawed Grotle.

"Grooooo..."

"No, Grotle!"

The boy ran off once again crying, Pokeball in hand.

"Loser." The hoodie man said.

"Hey, punk!" a voice said out of nowhere.

Everyone looked up to see on the nearby hill to see a figure, blinded by the light, they could not see his face.

"LET'S GO, MONFERNO!" figure shouted,jumping down while a monkey like Pokemon jumped in front of it. Then the boy fell down, "Ow, ow, ow, ow."

After the person got up, they saw more clearly what the figure was. The figure was a boy, probably a Pokemon Trainer, growling at the sight of the hooded figure. The Pokemon was a orange monkey and at the tip of it's tail was a flame.

Ash instantly looked it up in the Pokedex, "Monferno, the Playful Pokémon and the evolved form of Chimchar. Monferno launches aerial attacks off of ceilings and walls, and its fiery tail is used as one of its weapons."

"Pokemon aren't made so you can call other people weak, and I'm gonna prove it to you by challenging you to a battle!"

The hooded figure looked up. "Oh, it's you again. Well, if it's a battle you want, then it's a battle you get! You've been bothering our gang a lot, you fool!"

"Monferno, Mach Punch!"

Monferno jumped at Gabite swiftly and punched it in the nose.

"Gabite use Draco Meteor!"

A orange ball was created at Gabite's stomach and then launched up. The ball split into several pieces and was launched everywhere.

"Punch 'em all with Fire Punch!"

Monferno broke the meteors with it's blazing fists , as if it was used to it.

"Wow, Monferno is really fast," Dawn whispered to Ash.

"Yeah, I wonder who it's owner is," he replied.

Monferno had just nailed another Mach Punch on Gabite.

"Finish it with Flame Wheel!"

Monferno jumped up, then covering itself with fire, and in the shape of a wheel, rolled into Gabite.

"You'll be sorry you ever messed with the Black Empoleon!" the hooded figure shouted, running off.

The boy turned, looking at the trio like they had something to do with it.

"So, explain why you people are here," the boy said.


End file.
